Phoenix feather
Phoenix feathers can be grabbed from the desert phoenix along the north-western bank of the River Elid, in the gorge north of the bridge. One feather at a time can be plucked from the bird's tail, but the player may fail, in which case the phoenix stuns the player and does 200 - 300 life points of damage, depending on how many life points the player has left. Players do not kill the bird when plucking feathers. When a feather is successfully plucked, the player earns 26 Thieving experience points. A phoenix feather is used in The Golem quest, where it is used on black mushroom ink to turn it into a phoenix quill pen. It is also an ingredient used in combination with an antifire (3) potion to create a super antifire (3) potion at level 85 Herblore. This potion renders the user completely immune to dragonfire for a short period of time. Location The desert phoenix may be found along the west bank of the River Elid in the Kharidian Desert, north of the bridge to the Dominion Tower in the north-eastern part of the desert. The shaded blue area in the center of this map indicates the walking area of the desert phoenix. Collection To collect more than one phoenix feather you must complete The Golem quest. If you don't, you'll have to drop the feather every time you pick one, before you can pick another. Also if you have a feather in your bank, you can't pick another one. If you did The Golem quest, you can keep picking feathers and banking without having to drop them. Phoenix feathers can now be stored in Beast of Burden familiars. The best method for collecting feathers is to bring multiple Sign of the Porter so that the number of banking trips is minimised. Alternatively, you can continue collecting feathers even if you have noted feathers in the inventory by using magic notepaper to note feathers without banking. Recommended equipment: * An enchanted water tiara to protect against the dangerous desert heat. Using waterskins while wielding a steam battlestaff with astral runes to use Humidify also works. Another method of keeping your waterskin filled and save inventory spaces is to carry a knife in your tool belt and take advantage of the two nearby cacti (the phoenix flies around one and the other is just outside Dominion Tower). * Desert clothing to lessen the need for water. * Ardougne cloak 3 and gloves of silence to increase chances of thieving the feather. Unlike normal pickpocketing, failed attempts to steal a tail feather do not degrade the gloves of silence. * The Trahaearn exoskeleton set also works when stealing feathers. * Desert amulet 4 to steal two feathers at once. * Weight-reducing clothing to lessen depletion of run energy. * Means of teleporting to and from desert for fast banking (detailed more below). There are several ways to get to the phoenix. From quickest to slowest (approximately), they are: * For players who have access to the Dominion Tower, teleport to the tower and cross the bridge south of the tower to reach the western bank of the River Elid. Run back to Dominion Tower to bank. * Use a pollnivneach tablet to teleport to the player-owned house portal there and run north to the phoenix area along the river gorge. * Teleport to Sumona in Pollnivneach using a ring of slaying and run north to the phoenix area. * With a rope in inventory, summon a spirit larupia. Teleport to Feldip Hills using the larupia and run north-west to the eagle cave to use the Eagle transport system. (Eagles' Peak quest must first be completed and the Eagles' Peak eyrie must first be made accessible.) Use the rope on an eagle to go to the Eagles' Peak eagles; then use the rope on a desert eagle to go to the desert. Run south from the cave and cross the bridge near Dominion Tower to access the western bank of the river. Run north to the phoenix area. * Use fairy ring and run north to the northern bridge near the Dominion Tower, cross it, and run north to the phoenix area. To get to the fairy ring system quickly, use a ring of slaying to teleport to the Fremennik slayer dungeon, where a nearby fairy ring is located. * Teleport to the Sorceress's Garden with a broomstick (requires completion of the Swept Away quest). Run to Shantay Pass, through the gate, and use the magic carpets to fly to Pollnivneach. Run north to the phoenix area. * Teleport to the Sorceress's Garden with a broomstick. Run to Shantay Pass, through the gate, and east/south-east to the gorge of the River Elid. Run north to the phoenix area. Note: Using the magic carpet requries a 200 coin payment (reduced if the player has done part of the Rogue Trader minigame and/or is wearing a ring of charos). For collecting large amounts of feathers, some form of fast banking is recommended. The bank chests in the Dominion Tower are the quickest banking method, but they require the ability to enter the tower. Players without access must use other methods, listed below. When using one of these methods, after banking return to the phoenix by your preferred route. From quickest to slowest (approximately), the fast banking methods are: * As of 27 January 2014, a Sign of the Porter will now bank these. * Use a TokKul-Zo ring to teleport to the banker by the Fight Caves of TzHaar City. The ring teleports the player only a few steps away from the banker, and using the teleport does not use up charges on the ring. * Use a ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars and run south a short distance to the bank chest. * Use an amulet of glory to teleport to Edgeville and run east a short distance to the bank. * Use a ring of kinship to teleport to Daemonheim. Run north to the banker. While this takes longer than the above methods, the ring is easily obtained unlike the Tokkul-Zo and does not use charges like the ring of duelling or amulet of glory. * If using a broomstick to go to the phoenix via Shantay Pass, simply going to the pass allows for fast banking at the bank chest there. : Tip: Plucking the feathers can be combined with actions that have a waiting time, like gathering papayas with Fruitfall from a fruit bat. This is a way to earn money while gathering feathers. Trivia * When the player's inventory is full, they will receive a message that says "You don't have space to hold the phoenix feather." This differs from the normal 'full inventory' message. Category:Herblore secondaries